


Marry me, Seeker!

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Januanders, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, crack ship, crack ships turning into honest fluff, love the mage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: What if Anders was part of the Inquisition?And what if his liking for tall, dark haired warriors and some unlucky placement of his new clinic got him into close contact with Cassandra?And what if that contact got even closer?(by kittenmage)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heresetrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heresetrash/gifts).



> Wrote this for the Januanders crackship. It had been finished in time, but I never came around to edit it. So here it is now. It got a little out of hand for a simple crackfic.  
> It's dedicated to "my" Cassandra!  
> https://www.facebook.com/heresetaicosplay/  
> Herestai cosplay is just an incredibly stunning Cassandra. So stunning in fact, that "Anders" proposed to her via facebook. This is sort of the Thedas version of our conversation!  
> Enjoy!

Cassandra was sure the mage was mocking her. It was worse enough that thanks to the Inquisitor’s mild sentence Anders was now bound to make himself useful as a healer in the Inquisition. No, the new clinic had been designated to the rooms just next to her usual training space. So, every time the man made a break and went to get some air, he stood right next to her. Hands in his sides, bending his back, cracking his fingers, deeply inhaling the clear air.

And then he would talk.

“The air here is so much better than in Darktown. The dampness alone would make some people sick.”

“I bet you never get sick, Seeker Pentaghast. You’re far too healthy to ever visit me.”

“Aren’t you exhausted from all that exercise? You could sit and rest for a while?”

These were only the remarks of the first weeks. Chatter. Meaningless words thrown into the void. Cassandra almost never answered. And if so, it was only a slight inclination of her head to show that she had heard him. It became necessary to signal to him, that she listened. Because otherwise he would repeat his stupidly pointless talk.

~

“You seem to get along well with Blondie, Seeker!” Varric sat on the bench next to her, when he interrupted her routine with this remark. Cassandra turned abruptly. And glared at the dwarf.

“We do not. What makes you think so?”

“I see you two talking. Almost daily. I didn’t expect you to like an apostate.”

Cassandra hesitated for a second, probably for too long as Varric started to grin.

“I like Solas…”

“You tolerate him and accept him because he’s needed.” Varric’s smirk got wider. “You can’t fool me. Such an avid reader of my novel’s obviously has a thing for tragically sad mages with a dark past.” The dwarf swiftly ducked a punch that was directed at his face and went away. Chuckling. “Beware, Seeker, or I might turn your love story into a book!”

“There is no love story!!”, she yelled with such anger that some of the other people in the courtyard threw her a worried glance.

~

“Was that Varric?”

Anders chose this moment to exit his clinic. Or maybe he was lured out by the noise.

“That dwarf is the most intolerable pest Skyhold has ever seen.”

A bunch of curses left her mouth before she could think better of it and suddenly she was interrupted by a dry laughter. “Don’t let Hawke hear that. Wherever she is, she’ll know when people threaten her favourite dwarf.”

As Cassandra turned towards the healer she gained a glimpse at a smile that played across the man’s face. For a fleeting moment, it lingered there before it disappeared and he stared at the sky. ‘Tragically sad mages with a dark past’ That’s what Varric had said. Yet up until this point had it never occurred to Cassandra that the mage was sad.

The moment passed and the healer turned towards her. “What was that talk about anyway? I could try to settle the argument. It took some time, but Varric’s finally talking to me again.”

The faint smile slipped a little and turned a bit crooked. What was that man thinking about? Varric refused to talk to him? Possibly because of Kirkwall?

Instead of all the questions, that would be far too personal and showed far too much interest, Cassandra went with: “The talk is none of your business. It’s just… Varric.” She let out a soft growl which apparently seemed amusing to the man.

“Be careful Seeker, someone might realize that you actually don’t dislike him. I know that look from Aveline. She’s captain of the guard in Kirkwall. She was the only one who could put up with his mockery. They are still friends.”

Cassandra knew of Aveline Hendyr. And the relentless work she did to rebuilt Kirkwall. She had once overheard a conversation between Varric and Cullen. And that it was basically thanks to Aveline the city was almost better off than before the… incident.

She was surprised that Anders would compare her to someone he apparently admired. Cassandra almost made up her mind to ask Anders about her, when a bunch of people, that Cassandra recognized as the Chargers, hastily made their way towards the clinic, carrying someone… large. The Iron Bull. Anders’ gaze was immediately focused on the person in the middle. He hastened to the clinic door to keep it open for them.

“Poison, been in his system for a week. The health potions stopped working tonight.” Krem spat out. Stating the necessary facts. They heaved the Qunari onto the cot in the middle of the room.

“Stop fuzzing. Am fine. See.” The Iron Bull weakly lifted one arm but let it drop down immediately again with a groan of pain.

“Apparently not as fine as you like.” Anders was bend over him, smiling faintly. “Are you one of the no-magic guys? Knew an elf once, he’d strangle me even when he was about to bleed to death ere I touch him with magic!”

Cassandra watched the scene from the door. She saw the quick precise movements of the healer. How he worked on an antidote as soon as he got a better description of his patient’s condition from Krem. His demeanour was still one of ironic remarks, but he seemed to be good at his profession. Even without magic.

“Magic. No magic. Don’t care. ‘s long as the world stops spinning, I’m fine.”

“I guess we can arrange that.” Another short smile before the mage returned to the vial and his herbs.

~

Cassandra had turned to wait outside with the rest of the Chargers. Anders had ushered them out, leaving only Krem with him and the Iron Bull. Despite herself Cassandra was… impressed. Even as Cullen had told her, that the mage had worked as a healer in Darktown for years, proficiently healing the poor and keeping out of the Templar’s reach, she hadn’t believed the mage was good for anything. But wasn’t recognition for Anders’ work from someone who had any reason to loathe him proof enough? No. Cassandra had to see for herself. And what she saw confused her.

‘It’s all Varric’s fault!’, she thought. His remark had spiralled the train of thoughts into action. Cassandra thought back on her first talk with the Inquisitor, after he had pardoned Anders in the name of the Inquisition. It had turned into a heated argument over why the mage who had blown up the Chantry of Kirkwall was spared. Second chances. Understanding for the pressure and fear of mages in Kirkwall. The general fear of magic. Arguments were thrown back and forth and at the end of it Cassandra had reluctantly admitted that giving Anders a second chance to heal the wounded of this war, was the right choice. And Cassandra definitely hadn’t expected that Anders would dive so fervently into healing every poor soul that stepped over his threshold. Or was carried into his clinic.

~

A few days after healing the Iron Bull, Cassandra spotted the mage in the middle of the Chargers in the tavern. She took her wine and sat in a corner close by. She could overhear the talk. And so she caught when the Iron Bull drunkenly demanded the full story of his time in Kirkwall. Cassandra had thought the mage would laugh and excuse himself but instead he sighed deeply. “You won’t like this tale… and Varric could tell it better anyway…”

“I’m asking you. Want to hear the infamous apostate talk about mages.”

And talk he did. Once he had started the words almost tumbled from his mouth. It was a vastly different story than the one the Templar records related. The healer didn’t even skip personal details. His intentional reason for coming to Kirkwall wanting to free his former lover. Meeting Hawke. Trying to help all the refugees that got barely accepted by authorities. The tale went on and on and by the time it got to its end, Cassandra was listening so intently, she completely missed that her wine glass had been empty for at least the quarter of an hour.

“It was either waiting for the day when Meredith killed all the mages for crimes they never did or act first. I was a dead man either way. And I’ve never been good at sitting around when there was something I could do…” Maybe it was Cassandra’s imagination, but she thought she saw tears streaming down the mage’s face.

Was it regret? Or sorrow?

“Well, healer, you’re not the first to blow up a building and you won’t be the last! And I bet I killed more people than you did.” The Iron Bull reached over to pat the other’s shoulder.

Cassandra brought the glass up to her lips when she finally realized it was empty.

“You could get more wine from us, when you stop listening from that corner!”

She was startled when the Iron Bull suddenly addressed her. As if he’d known all along that she had listened. But it was not until the healer turned towards her, a few tears still glistening in his eyes, staring straight at her, that she blushed. She felt caught. And maybe a little sorry for the man.

No, he had killed people to make a point… to give the mages a chance to fight…. Against a Knight-Commander who clearly hadn’t been in the possession of her own good senses.

Cassandra DID feel sorry for Anders.

This realization made her stand up so swiftly she almost kicked over the chair. “Not tonight, Bull.” And she stormed away. The blush getting deeper. Something must be wrong with her. But the only healer she could go to was… was the man currently looking after her with those sad, knowing eyes.

~

After this particular night, Anders’ gaze seemed to follow her everywhere. She saw his eyes shift towards her when he welcomed patients and messengers at the door. He always threw her a glance and occasional smile when he went to talk with the Iron Bull in the tavern or walked up towards the great hall to meet Varric. And Cassandra got the weird feeling that most of those looks were curious. Or even interested. 

She had no idea why. But too much time to dwell on it, when she was asked to accompany the Inquisitor on a quest to the Western Approach. It was the long overdue investigation of the Grey Warden business.

~

When she came back, Cassandra’s thoughts on the apostate where overshadowed by the absolute horror at the Grey Wardens’ actions. How could someone seek out demons as a means to end the Blights forever? Corypheus’ influence seemed to be endless. How were they supposed to fix this?

Cassandra was back in her usual training spot. Relentlessly attacking the wooden dummy, when the pole broke under a heavy and furious swing of her sword and the whole thing crashed down on her. She intuitively tried to catch it, but with one hand holding a sword the other clutching the shield, this didn’t go well. The falling dummy hit her shield arm. She deflected it, the dummy crashed to the floor. But her shield got caught and dragged her down with it. Her hand twisted in an odd angle. Cassandra got up cursing, clutching her wrist with her good hand. That’s when she registered swift footsteps behind her.

“I saw what happened. Are you alright?”

Without waiting for an answer, Anders reached for Cassandra’s hand ready to examine it. The unexpected touch made Cassandra blush and draw back her hand. She hissed in pain, yet her gaze was stern. “I’m no damsel who needs saving!”

“No, you’re a warrior that can’t fight with an injured hand. Let me see that!”

Startled by the reply Cassandra hesitantly held out her hand again.

The mage carefully examined it. Bending the fingers and the wrist, observing Cassandra’s reactions. Apparently, it was only a slight sprain. And the healer actually asked permission to use his magic to mend it. So, Cassandra witnessed Anders’ healing in very close proximity for the first time. Her hand in a gentle but firm hold while his other hand hovered over it oozing waves of healing magic that seeped through her skin. His eyes were closed as if his perception of injuries didn’t need eyes to see. His nose was scrunched up, his forehead crinkled in concentration. But what stunned Cassandra the most was the soft smile that appeared on his lips even before he opened his eyes again to meet her gaze. “Done!”, he exclaimed. Almost instantly he said good bye, turning on his heel and left a very flustered Cassandra behind. 

~

“I myself was never particularly fond of Blondie’s healing, but most others seem to disagree. You’ve got something red in your face, Seeker!”

Of course, Varric would choose this moment to turn up and mock her. Mock her for… blushing because of the mage. This was unheard of!

After the unexpected healing, Cassandra’s observations of the healer got more intentional. She made a point of talking to his patients. That included talking to the Chargers of all people. Because Anders seemed to spend most of his free time with them. It was only logical that someone outcast by most, would find himself companions among the Iron Bull’s band of misfits.

At one point, she even thought of talking to Varric. But immediately dismissed the idea when it occurred to her, that this would inspire even more teasing or even meddling from the dwarf. So, it really left Cassandra no choice but to talk to the man himself.

~

On entering the clinic after a curt knock on the door, she found Anders sitting at the huge desk, his head held between his hands. When she moved closer, and got a look at his face, she saw that it was marred by an expression of pain.

“Healer?”

Anders instantly let his hands sink down, his head jerked round and his typical smile appeared on his face. “Seeker! I hope you’re not hurt or sick. What can I help you with?”

The lines of pain were still visible in his face, the smile never reached his eyes. Cassandra frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You’re in pain.” She never liked to tiptoe around a subject and avoid the obvious. The healer seemed to be amused by her frank question. “Don’t worry. It’ll pass. The Calling is stronger here than in Ferelden.”

“The Calling?” Then it dawned on her. Of course. The infamous apostate of Kirkwall had been a Grey Warden before he reached the city of chains. And simply leaving the order behind wouldn’t mean to stop being a Grey Warden.

“You heard what happened to the other Wardens…” she trailed off, as Anders’ eyes flashed blue for a second. “I did…” His hands clenched.

“Why didn’t you… leave? When you felt the Calling. What made you stay?”

Anders mused for a second, his gaze averted, then he faced her again, meeting her look. “I have purpose here. There has to be a reason for being a healer… for being here. What use is there to get killed in the Deep Roads as long as I’m sane enough to heal people… Although you will probably doubt my sanity a lot.” He laughed a dry, mirthless laughter. It irked Cassandra somehow. She had half made up her mind to tell him, that she didn’t question his sanity. That in fact she didn’t even question him as much anymore. Yet her mouth wouldn’t cooperate. It was as dry as his laughter, so she simply observed Anders busy himself with some bandages before he turned towards her again.

“Why did you come here, Seeker. You can’t tell me you simply wanted to see me.” He was joking. He must be joking. Cassandra knew from Varric, that the mage was known to do that. Still it took her by surprise and instead of an immediate answer she blushed. The pause that followed was long enough for Anders’ to raise an eyebrow. This time in amusement. “Andraste’s knickerweasel’s, don’t tell me I was right about that?” Despite his teasing tone, he looked surprised and maybe even a tiny bit pleased.

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous, mage!”

It was all Cassandra could say before she stormed out of the clinic, away from Anders’ flattered expression and those questioning eyes. Visiting him had been a bad idea.

~

The days and weeks that followed, did nothing to improve Cassandra’s mood. Quite the opposite. Her condition got worse. Whenever she met him now, she couldn’t hold his gaze for long, mostly rushing of on some urgent business, running off before the blushing started again. It sometimes sufficed to watch Anders smile when he stood in front of the clinic door, to bring the treacherous heat to her cheeks. Varric noticed one day. Because Varric noticed everything. But instead of teasing, he started to tell more stories of his time in Kirkwall. More often than not mentioning a certain healer. Or relating to the whole room how supposedly smitten Anders was with dark haired warriors.

This in turn provoked reactions of a very different kind and from wide range of other people. Cullen deemed in necessary to talk with Cassandra about friendships and that she could rely on his assistance whenever she needed it. Cassandra was at first deeply puzzled by this. Until she overheard a conversation between Leliana and Josephine speculating if the healer had given her flowers yet. The situation got even worse, when they were on another smaller quest and Solas confronted her, telling her how pleased he was, that her stance on mages had changed.

Solas speaking about a supposed romance between herself and the healer was alarming. The elf usually kept out of small talk and never commented on his companions’ personal affairs. Cassandra resolved to do something about it. She needed to talk with the mage. In public. To let everyone see and hear that he was only a companion like any other. Another mage in Skyhold. Just the resident healer. And that her strange behaviour was completely unrelated and had nothing to do with him. She couldn’t tolerate that all of her friends thought her in love with this man.

~

The time seemed right, when Scout Harding came back from a mission and escorted a huge delivery of healing herbs back to Skyhold. The cart stood in the middle of the courtyard, Anders next to Scout Harding, trying to coordinate the transport of the barrels and sacks towards the clinic. Cullen was with the recruits close by. The Chargers and Bull sat on the upper wall enjoying the sun. Leliana probably had enough eyes on every corner of Skyhold so she would hear of this sooner or later. It was perfect to publicly show that there was nothing going on between them. Cassandra approached the healer while he was musing over a list of all the herbs he had gotten. She cleared her throat loud enough to gather some attention. Good.

“Cassandra!“

Not good! Anders’ face lit up as he realized she was next to him and Cassandra flushed a deep red instantly. He had addressed her by her name. That hadn’t happened before.

“Oh, I’m sorry...” he corrected himself immediately with a sheepish grin. “Seeker Pentaghast. Can I help with anything?”

“… eh. No. I wanted to make sure everything you needed arrived.”

This wasn’t going according to plan. Not at all.

Anders’ brows furrowed. “I wasn’t aware you were in charge of deliveries.” 

“Nor was I. Have I missed an order, Seeker Pentaghast?” Scout Harding stepped next to the healer and looked a bit confused.

“No. Of course not. Everything is as it should be!” Nothing was as it should be. Cassandra had had a plan. A solid good plan to have a casual conversation and be away shortly after to make everyone realize they were mistaken. As it seemed, she was rather proving the opposite by standing there like a stupidly blushing maiden.

“Oh… Almost forgot. Wanted to bring these round later.” Anders suddenly turned and rummaged through a crate. When he faced Cassandra again, he held out a dry bundle of some plant. Cassandra wasn’t sure if it was her imagination, but she could have sworn there was a very high pitched squeak from the balcony of the big tower.

When Cassandra just stared in confusion Anders explained. “It’s for tea. You complained about bad dreams and not sleeping well. Instead of training until you’re entirely exhausted better have a cup of tea.” He smiled at her and Cassandra finally accepted the bundle of dried up greenery. “Thank you. That is… very considerate.”

“Isn’t it part of my duty to make sure you are well!” The smile that accompanied this statement was all it took for Cassandra to utterly loose her countenance. She felt the heat spread over her entire face and got angry at herself at the same time. He was simply doing a healer’s job! These are just herbs! Not even flowers! That’s not romantic!

“I hope you will have more pleasant dreams, Seeker!”

Cassandra cursed when she marched towards her room, the herbs firmly in her hands. THAT last smile had been romantic. Or maybe it was just her mind that wanted it to be so. Wanted… when had she started to want that man. This was impossible!

~

Yet it wasn’t. Only few more days confirmed her own suspicion. Well that and Leliana’s insistence that for a man that practically never left the castle with hardly any access to real flowers, a bouquet of herbs was as good as it would get. Still Cassandra kept telling herself that the healer, Anders, tried to keep track of everyone’s condition. Not just hers.

It was maddening! How was she to know her stupid crush was worth anything? Anders was as considerate to her as to everyone else. 

~

Then she saw Anders talking with Cole. They sat on the banister of the staircase behind the clinic, their feet dangling over the edge. Cassandra couldn’t hear what they were talking about. When she got closer, Cole fell silent for a moment, then he resumed speaking and Anders’ eyes went wider with every word he said. As Cassandra reached them she only caught the last sentence “How will I ever know?” It didn’t make much sense to her, but Cole’s talk sometimes just did that. Leaving her more confused than before. Anders seemed to think differently. Instead of replying to Cole, he swung his long legs back over the stone wall and made his way towards the stairs to face Cassandra. He stood one step above, his eyes gleaming and a wide smile on his lips. Cassandra almost forgot what she had come to say.

“Healer… I…”

With a step closer, Anders silenced her stuttered greeting instantly. On the periphery, she saw how Cole started grinning.

“Let me make one thing clear Seeker. You shouldn’t be here.”

Before Cassandra could wonder at the odd declaration she felt two gentle hands on both sides of her face bringing her closer. The moment Anders’ lips touched hers, Cassandra’s heart skipped a beat. He kissed her. Maker, he KISSED her! Before Cassandra could fully register what was happening, the warm lips were gone again. And Anders smiled.

“It’s foolish and wrong of me to wish for this… But if you’ll have me… I’ll try to deserve you.”

~

With that last odd remark he was gone. A hurry of long footsteps down the stairs.

“I shouldn’t. She will resent me for being a mage. What I did. Heart racing. Spiralling doubts and reproach to myself. Shouldn’t want but love comes in the way. PUNISHING YOURSELF IS UNJUST. Too much in the way. She deserves better.”

Cole suddenly spoke up behind her. Yet his voice had adopted a slightly different pitch. It sounded more like Anders. And another voice, that Cassandra had never heard before. The incoherent speech made Cassandra shudder slightly. These were definitely Anders’ thoughts.

Yet... If Cole had phrased Cassandra’s internal conflict while approaching the two men, Anders’ reaction made sense. But sense be damned! Why did he run off right after kissing her?

~

Cassandra was so going to confront him about it.

And so, she tried. For three months. And it always ended with them kissing. It also mostly started with them kissing as soon as she entered the clinic.

In the time between the kissing, she really didn’t mind the ‘why’. Didn’t spend even the tiniest thought at what would happen afterwards. What would happen next. The only thing that mattered was them. Him. Her. His gentle touches and kisses. Him whispering her name. Her hands tangled in his greying hair. Cassandra got lost in the tenderness of their meetings. Again, and again.

~

At the beginning of the forth month, it at long last was time to leave Skyhold with the Inquisitor. For Adamant. To try and stop the Wardens before even greater damage was done.

“I should go with you.” Anders suddenly said after sharing yet another night with her. Still holding her close under the heavy blanket.

“It’s too dangerous. We don’t know how far Corypheus’ influence goes. He could be there. I don’t want to see you under his control.”

Anders’ grim expression lit up in a smile. “You’d rather have me under yours?” He lazily rolled around and placed a kiss on Cassandras’ shoulder. Cassandra frowned at his words, yet the heat radiating from his body touching hers inspired a different train of thought. “I’d rather have you here. Alive and well.”

A soft hum followed her remark and two strong arms slung themselves around her, pulling her on top of him. There was a playful smirk, when Cassandra let out a short yelp, but it disappeared to make way for a way softer expression.

“I would rather have you here as well. Alive and well.”

Cassandra blushed at the tenderness in his look. The gentle sound of his voice. It made her heart race even more than the fact that they lay in bed together. Somehow, she still couldn’t let him see, how touched she was by him. By his concern. So again, her rational side won over. It was enough that she shared his bed. She was not yet ready to share herself entirely.

“I’m a warrior. My place is on the battlefield.”

She looked away for a second. It was true. Yet for a second she couldn’t help but feel the need to say that her heart’s place was with him. Eventually, Cassandra didn’t say it. His laughter interrupted her again.

“But what if something happens to you. Who will help you, if you get injured?”

Cassandra simply scoffed at that. “My wounds are my own liability! You worry too much!”

Another laughter followed that sentence. Once it subsided, Cassandra felt Anders’ hot breath against her ear. “Well, then you should marry me, Seeker, so all your ailments are my liability as well.” 

Cassandra instantly turned to face her lover. It had been spoken in jest. It must have been. Anders wouldn’t seriously propose to her like that. Or propose at all. Her heart was racing again. Pounding heavily against her chest. Anders was only teasing her. Or was he?

Before Cassandra could muster her courage to ask, there was someone fervently knocking at the door.

“Cassaaaaandra, you’re needed. Leave your pretty mage and come. The Inquisitor’s waiting.”

A certain other mage yelled through the closed door, dragging the words a bit in fake mockery.

“Dorian!”, she grumbled and caused another soft chuckle from Anders. Cassandra was about to get up to put on her armour, when Anders caught her hands again. He softly kissed them both. “Be careful, love!”

If Cassandra had thought she was blushing before it was nothing to her face after that endearment. She apparently never got used to it. Even the Inquisitor snickered when she reached the group that was about to leave for Adamant. She turned before she passed the great gates. Knowing what she would see on the top of the stairs. The man she had fallen for. The man that was silently struggling against a Calling that reduced many of his nights to voiceless screaming. She didn’t only set out to fight for Thedas and what was right. This time she set out to fight for him.

~

If she had known what would befall them at Adamant, Cassandra wouldn’t have left without addressing Anders’ odd remark. Many thoughts plagued her while she battled herself through the Fade alongside the Inquisitor, Marian Hawke, Dorian and the Iron Bull. Even more erupted after the Demon taunted her with the very mention of his name. Yet in the end, the one thought that kept her going, was that she had promised him to come back.

Alive and well.

~

She was alive. Yet when they stumbled back through the gates of Skyhold the sudden silence that befell the courtyard made it seem as if they were returned from the Dead rather than from the Fate. To be fair, that was just about the same.

“Praise Andraste!” Josephine practically flew down the stairs. “You’re back! You’re alive! We were all so worried.” Her statement got confirmed when the Chargers approached them and tackled the Iron Bull to the ground. The Inquisitor accepted the affectionate hug from Josephine then turned to Dorian, as if in realization. “We’re back…”

“I kept telling you, Amatus, but would you listen?”

In between all the joy of their arrival, Cassandra was missing one face. In fact, she had been missing that face since she left the fortress weeks ago. But she didn’t see Anders. At least not in the crowd that started to form itself in the courtyard.

“Seeker, you made it back!” Varric appeared out of nowhere as usual and patted Cassandra’s back. “Can’t tell you how glad I am! Blondie’s been sick with worry for ages. Better tell him, you’re not dead.”

“I have eyes Varric, I can see for myself.”

Suddenly there he was. Standing right next to Cassandra. With his usual smile. His blonde hair slightly dishevelled, the grey streaks shining in the light of the sinking sun. His hands fidgeting a little as he came closer.

“You’re alive… and well?” A slight inclination of the head, eyes filled with worry. Cassandra couldn’t stand it. It was too much. She was back. The fight was over. She had survived the Fade. She was back with Anders.

One look at the Iron Bull hugging his way through his gang and the Inquisitor firmly holding Dorian’s hand while engaging in a deep conversation with Josephine, strengthened her resolve.

Instead of an answer, Cassandra made a point of showing Anders, that she was in fact very well. She reached out to get a hold of his collar, pulling him close until their lips crushed together. Their public kiss was met with a lot of sudden whistles and some people even started clapping. Cassandra didn’t care. She was back. He was here.

~

Later on, she couldn’t recollect how the crowd had dissolved and they had found their way up to one of the towers. Night had fallen, the stars blinking vividly against the dark sky. Cassandra had hardly stopped kissing the healer. Maybe only shortly to get themselves some food and a blanket. But definitely not longer.

By this time, they were sitting in comfortable silence. Their hands firmly locked together, Cassandra was leaning against Anders’ shoulder. They had been talking. More than probably any time before. She knew him better. Knew his feelings better. And this made her sure of her own.

It was a risk, asking him to repeat the question. But surviving a corporeal journey through the Fade made her unusually bold in matters of the heart. 

“Repeat what you said before Adamant…” Her voice was but a whisper, still Cassandra was sure he heard her.

“Come back alive and well?”

Cassandra knew Anders was teasing her. By now she could tell when his voice dropped into that special tone, where he half joked and half meant exactly what he said. But instead of angry, she felt the heat of another blush creep into her cheeks. Anders knew exactly what she was speaking of.

“No… The other thing…”

Her gaze met his, the smirk on his lips faded into something infinitely more tender. Cassandra felt the blush deepen when Anders’ took both her hands in his. They were soft. So much softer than hers. Used to healing and balms and herbs. Not shield and sword. She loved those hands. For what they did for the wounded and sick. For those who needed help. And also, what they did to her. When they brushed along the curve of her cheekbone, cupping her face gently. Just like now.

“The other thing…?”

The healer leaned in closer, their faces painfully close. If Cassandra stretched her head just a little bit she could kiss him. Could claim his smiling lips as hers again. Reach for his hair and run her fingers through the golden and silver strands that shimmered softly in the starlight. Caress the beard that had grown a bit longer over the weeks of her absence.

“Seeker?” His eyes captivated her. Like nothing had done before. They were golden in one moment, amber the next. Shining with mirth and adoration. Just for her. Always for her. She hummed in response to his remark and his smile got a bit wider.

“Marry me!”


End file.
